Fearing the Worst
by Thatsmyphrase
Summary: Chad has a secret but is he willing to lie to keep it?*I don't own SWAC… but I wish I did that would be so awesome! REVIEW
1. Lying to keep a secret

**Ok so this story has been re-edited for the celebration of one year since I wrote my first story. So it's like a story make over! It's like soooo different and I think its soooo much better so read on see what you think if you don't like it I'm not forcing you to read it.**

**Chapter one: lying to keep a secret**

**C.P.O.V**

As I was lying in bed, getting my chemotherapy done, I decided to look at my watch...I quickly push the call button. The nurse ran in. Her name is….ugh dang- it! I forgot.

"Yes, Mr. Cooper?" She asked very politely.

"When will this stupid stuff be done?"

"Um let see," the nurse said while looking at the bag containing the medicine. "I would say about... an hour."

"WHAT! But I have a premiere to go to!"

"I'm sorry but you have to stay here. This is your first chemo... and you are in no condition to go to a premier. After this chemo therapy is done you will most likely be too tired to do anything."

"Uhhh, I hate chemo...stupid cancer." Right at that moment I felt so nauseous and put a hand over my mouth.

The nurse must have known what was about to happen because she held an empty basin under me.

I puked violently then dry heaved a couple of times. After I was finished I laid down; who knew throwing up could make a person so tired? I was trying to keep my eyes open but then I realized it was not possible so I let my mind drift into a heavy sleep.

I was woken up by my phone ringing…it felt like I was asleep for a long time because my body felt so heavy. Groggily, I looked around the room to where my phone was; the caller ID read: Portlyn. I answered my phone, "hello."

"CHAD! WHERE ARE YOU! You're supposed to be at the premiere!"

"Uhhh…. I had to celebrate my mom's birthday." I hate lying but I just found out about my cancer I really didn't fell like telling my friends about the cancer. Besides telling my close family I don't really plan on telling anyone else. If I told anyone they probably wouldn't want to hang out with me if they knew I was the "sick boy". They wouldn't treat me normal and besides, why ask for trouble?

"Your mom's birthday is two month away! And your parents are on a business trip." WOW…I guess Portlyn is smarter than she looks.

"Uhhh...yeah...but...we wanted to celebrate it early and ... had to do it on the phone."

There was silence on the other line "Ok, well you know everybody's going to be asking questions. So you better come up with a better lie then that… Chad I know you better than that and I know when you're lying. So cut it out. I have to go, the movies about to start, bye." With that she hung up.

"Bye." I mumbled after she hung up. Right after I put my phone down, the nurse walked in.

"Ok Mr. Cooper, you are all done." The nurse said while undoing the IVs in my arm.

"Finally…" I said Yawning. "The first session was exhausting…"

"Yeah it usually is but you'll get use to, all the other patients did

"Yeah I hope so…"

"Ok, so do you need help up or anything?"

"No, I can do it myself."

"Ok, I'm going to go in the other room. Call me when you're done." She said after handing me my clothes, which consisted of black basket ball shorts, a loose fitting t-shirt, a red jacket and a pair of slip on shoes. I quickly put them on.

"Ugh, I'm so dizzy." I said when she came back into the room.

"You might feel a little dizzy for an hour or so."

"So am I like allowed to drive?" I already knew the answer but I asked anyway.

"What did your parents say?"

"They said no, But how else am I suppose to get home?"

"Why aren't your parent's home?" The nurse asked in a tone that sounded wow, I bet this nurse has kids of her own because it seems like she's treating me like one.

"They're on a business trip but, they will be back here in time for my third chemo treatment. My mom said she called my driver… but he hasn't sent me a message…" I looked on my phone and there was one message from my mom it said something about the driver being sick and nit being able to make it. "There goes my ride…"

"Can any of your friends pick you up?"

"Hmm Tawni…ugh I don't even want to think about her driving, Nico...no. Zora she's too young. Grady, no I'm not in the mood for jokes and my entire cast is at the premiere. Sonny, hmmm yeah, I guess." I have always had a crush on Sonny, I thought she was pretty, smart and she was the only one out of her cast to be nice to me. She actually the only person I would want to, _hypothetically_, be friends with. I think she has the shiniest hair, the most contagious laugh and can always make my day better with our "good", "good", "fine", "fine" moments. But I would never tell her that. So I dialed her phone number and it rang about twice until she picked up.

"Hello? This is Sonny Monroe speaking."

Here goes nothing...

It rang a few times.

_"Hello! This is Sonny Monroe speaking."_

"Yeah, hi this is Chad. Ummm… do you think you could pick me up?"

"Um...yeah sure I'm not busy. May I ask why you can't drive yourself?"

"You may not."I mocked her. It probably wasn't the best idea but I was tired and I really didn't feel like talking.

"Then bye…"

"NO! Sonny wait my dad took my car away." I said quickly. I know it's a lie.

"Oh was Chad being a bad boy?"

"It's none of you business, Monroe.

"Gosh someone's a little touchy… So where do I need to pick you up from?"

"I'm at the hospital."

"Oh my goodness CHAD what hap-"

"I'm fine, don't worry. It's nothing." I said before she could finish her sentence.

"Oh… OK I'll be there in a jiffy." she would say that.

"OK, thank you. Bye." I'm so relieved that's over."OK. So my friend Sonny is going to pick me up." I said putting the phone down on the table and inhaled deeply. I bet Sonny is going to ask when she gets here…I'm not sure if I should tell Sonny… She is my friend…well enemy…I bet the feeling is mutual. It's probably going to get out anyway with the symptoms of chemo; the hair loss, fatigue, dizziness, vomiting, you know all that fun stuff. Sooner or later I'm going to have to tell her.

As I waited for Sonny all of these questions started to run through my mind but the most important one was: am I going to live to tell Sonny how I feel about her?

"So you do have someone picking you up?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah, my friend Sonny is going to pick me up." I said the second time. I guess she didn't hear me the first time…

"Oh so do you like this girl?" As soon as she said that my face felt really hot. I could tell the nurse was just trying to lighten the mood but it seemed like she was teasing me a little.

"No! Why would I ever like a 'random'…?"

"Oh Chad…." The nurse said shaking her head. "You are such a guy. Always in denial when you like a girl." It was amazing how I was so opened to her. It seemed like I had known her forever.

"I am not in denial!"

"Now Chad did we forget that your eyes tell the whole story?"

"The WHOLE story huh?" I'm surprised she could tell.

"Yes the whole story." The nurse said nodding her head.

"OK. Maybe I like her a little… Who am I kidding? I've liked her since the day she joined so random!" I admitted.

"Why don't you tell Sonny that you like her AND your little secret?"

"How do you know I haven't told her?"

The nurse looked at me with a 'Yeah right' kind of face.

"OK fine! I haven't told her."

"Why?"

"I don't know… I think if I tell her she'll treat me differently." I said as hanging my head.

"If you really like her, then you would tell her."

"I don't know..."

"Tell Sonny."

Right then Sonny walked in "Tell me what?"


	2. Room 348

**Chapter two: Room 348**

**S.P.O.V**

Hmm… that was weird. Why would Chad call me from the hospital? I guess I better go get him.

While I was driving I started thinking about Chad, I have had the biggest crush on him for such a long time. I think it all started at the dog park when he said, "Not bad Monroe. Maybe we should hang out sometime." Maybe I just like the fact that he acted mysterious… I don't know… but I've never had the chance to tell him I like him and that I want us to be more, but even if I did do that my cast would probably kill me and then have a eulogy for my funeral acting like they didn't hate me.

When I finally got to the hospital, I parked and walked up to a nurse at the front desk.

"Hi. I'm looking for Chad Dylan Cooper. He said he needed someone to pick him up?"

"Let me see…. Aha! Yes he's in room 348 on the second floor…poor him I hope he's coping okay." The nurse said pointing to the staircase.

I looked at her for a second…what did she mean by that?"Thank You." As I was heading up the stairs one particular sign caught my eye. It said oncology. Hmm… oh my goodness! I hope one of his family members isn't here! That would be really sad. After I lost my dad to cancer it took a long time for me to become normal again. I would hate for him to go through this.

"Ok. 345… 346… 347… Aha! 348. As I was walking toward the door, I overheard the nurse talking to Chad (since the door was open). I heard her say, "Tell Sonny". That's weird….. I wonder why they were talking about me.

"Tell me what?" I said walking in.

"That… umm… well…" Chad said as he was looking at the nurse.

"I should go back to the nurse's station. I'll see you next Tuesday at 9:00 AM sharp, ok?"

"Ok, thank you. Bye." Chad said as she left.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well I-I well I... my grandpa just died of cancer... but I have to come back here to get the funeral set up and some paper work." Chad said sniffling.

I put my hands over my mouth. I can't imagine how he's feeling right now…

"But don't tell anyone! My grandpa wanted to keep this a secret as long as he could. Just to let you know you are the first one I've told. So can you do that for me please?" Chad said almost begging.

I nodded "sure I can do that." I guess I was crying because Chad said,

"Come here." And he opened up his arms to give me a hug. "My grandpa said he didn't want anyone to know because he didn't want anyone to be sad."

"I just don't know how you're dealing with this."

"I'll be alright."

"Ok well it's getting late shall we go?"

Yeah thanks again for driving me and for being a good friend, I really need that right now." Chad added.

"You're welcome." I said jovially.

**C.P.O.V** (the next day)

When I woke up I was feeling great so I got up, got dressed and went to the studio, in my other car. I just remembered I have my next chemo therapy on Tuesday. I know it's a week away but I'm really stressing. I wonder if ill actually lose my hair? I can't imagine my stunning golden blond hair, which has been faithful to me for 17 years, falling out. I Hate cancer, **I'm going dread** _it_ and **everything that comes with it**... When I got to the studio I parked and walked out, as I was walking to the studios door my phone made a sound so I looked at it and tried to open the front door and I wasn't watching where I was going and I bumped into someone. Whoever it was she fell and knocked me down too.

"I'm so sorry Chad." I heard a familiar voice say...Ah I know that voice. "I didn't mean to bump into you, are you ok?" Sonny said as she lifting up my arm.

I quickly whipped away my arm.

"I'm fine it's just a bump see" I looked at my arm; there was already a big bruise. I swiftly moved my arms before she could see it..."Why are you apologizing? You didn't mean to, besides it was my fault anyway." I said looking at my watch "Hey Sonny I have to go, I have five minutes to get to the studio I'll talk to you later ok."

"Ok, bye sorry again."

"And action." the director said

"Portlyn, I have to chase my dreams I don't want to live I'm my falls forever, I want to live, and I want to see the world."

"But Mackenzie we can travel the world together you and me."

"No I want to go on my own see the world on my own can you do that for me can you let me go...?"

"And scene PERFECT that scene was everything and more you guys can take a break, thank you."

I smiled, perfect every time… I walked to the cafeteria and saw Sonny with the 'randoms' so I walked up to the table and did what I do best. "Hey Sonny, 'Randoms' what are you doing here?"

"Chad, what does it look like we're doing? Come on I knew you aren't smart but I think you can figure this one on your own big boy."Tawni said.

"Yeah…." Nico and Grady said in unison. I hate when they do that it _was _like they were really 'brothers from another mother'…

"Wow" was all Zora said. But it was like she was saying 'wow Chad you're so dumb…'

"Hey hey calm down it was just a joke and Tawni I am smart unlike you I actually have greater than a 4 GPA I in fact have a 96." Everyone started giggling.

"I don't need this!" Tawni shouted walking out if the cafeteria.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, greatest actor of our generation, is making a joke? I thought you were in to drama not comedy." Sonny said sardonically.

"Ha-ha very funny but Chad Dylan Cooper can make a good joke ok randoms."

"Good." Sonny said.

"Good." I said back.

"Fine" She responded.

"Fine!"

"So are we good?"

"Oh we're so good." Sonny gave me a smile.

"Well I'd like to stay and Chad ha-ha see what I did there? I have lunch to eat so bye Sonny... randoms…." and with that I walked away and ate my lunch in my dressing room, but only a little bit. I actually wasn't that hungry. After I was done picking at my food I went to film another 6 scenes and then went home to sleep, after all I have a long day tomorrow.


	3. The past

**Chapter three: The Past**

Chad woke up on the day he was dreading Tuesday. He dreaded going to his next session of chemo. He had been feeling relatively well since last week and he didn't want to feel bad again. He called his director and told him he had a doctor's appointment after all, he wasn't lying. He didn't want to have two cars in the parking lot so he decided to call Sonny the phone rang a couple of times before Sonny picked up.

**C.P.O.V**

"Hello?"

"Hey Sonny this is Chad umm I was wondering what you were doing today?"

"I have to go to the studio for about an hour we don't really need to do anything today... Why?"

"Umm I was wondering if you could drive me to the hospital again its stuff with my grandpa again."

"Yeah sure I'll pick you up in about ten minutes okay."

"Ok thanks bye."

With that I got up took a shower and put some sweat pants that bunch up on the bottom. I brushed my teeth and put on my shirt. Right then the doorbell rang so I opened the door revealing a beautiful Sonny with her light blue Capri pants a nice purple shirt with a light grey sweater.

"Hey are you ready to go?"

No I'm sorry…I… I lied to you the other day…the reason I was at the hospital was…" I exhaled I couldn't lie to her anymore… "I have leukemia…the day you went and picked me up was my first chemo session…"Sonny started to cry but I went on "I'm sorry I lied to you…if you want you can slap me and go home I wouldn't be surprised. I feel like a scum bag for lying I do…"

"So your grandpa didn't die?"

"No I just made it up because I'm an insensitive idiot."

"No you're not… I would have done the same…but I would probably hold on to the secret for a longer while." She hugged me "I know why you did it…I just don't want anything to happen to you…I mean I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to anyone…" she quickly added the last part.

"Shh it's going to be ok. I'm going to be fine."

Sonny inhales deeply. "How do you know?"

"Because I have family to-"

"And me." Sonny added.

"And you to help me through this." I said looking down at her.

Sonny looked at me and smiled.

She quickly pulled away "We should go…"

"Let's do it."

We drove until we got to the hospital.

"Sonny What if I lose my beautiful hair?" I asked as we were walking in the hospital.

"Relax you won't lose your hair all at once it's comes off gradually." That made me feel, so much better… NOT.

"Oh ok well, I have this hat just in case."

So after I got signed in I went up to my room where my nurse met me and told me she would be right back with the meds.

"Sonny can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah but It depends if I have an answer?"

"Back there, when I told you about my leukemia why did you get so upset?"

"Oh well." Sonny said taking a deep breath. It wasn't meant to be an impertinent question I just wanted to know. I didn't mean to make her upset, again.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." I said.

"No…. no you didn't upset me it's just a sensitive subject."

"You don't have to answer the question if you don't want to."

"No its ok." she inhaled deeply.

****************************Flashback************************

10 year old Sonny Monroe was looking at her dad in shock as he was throwing up in the empty basin. He was so skinny from having chemo and it wasn't doing anything to help his already exhaustion body. She watched as the nurses rushed in the room and tried to get him stable. It took a few minutes but when they finally did he was breathing and sweating hard he told Sonny and her mom Connie to come over to him, first he talked to Connie

"Honey I don't think I will survive tonight, but before I go I wanted to say that I love you and that I will see you again someday. I hope you Sonny and this wonderful beautiful child." he said as he lifted his hands on Connie's stomach "have a happy life and even though I won't be there in person I want you to live a life that is blissful and don't feel like you caused this it's no one's fault. Hey Connie, do you remember that quote I said when I proposed to you?"

"Yes I do it was -Love is just a wall and it's our job to climb over it, give it and receive it- and then you proposed to me." she said with tears in her eyes.

"Well you have concord that task of climbing that wall with bright flying colors I love you." with that he kissed her.

"Ewww gross!" Sonny said. Her ten year old mind couldn't process two people kissing.

Connie and Andy both looked at their daughter and started laughing.

"Sonny, come here." Andy asked her in a raspy voice, so she walked over to his bed "Promise me you will be the sunshine for mommy and the baby." he said wiping off one of her tears

"I promise." he took the little bit of strength he had and engulfed her in one of his famous bear hugs and said,

"Do you know why your nickname is Sonny?"

"No why?"

"Because, you can always light up a room, you lit up our world when we found out your mom was going to have you and I know you light up your mom's and my day every second that you're here. I love you and I will always be with you... all you have to do is think of your nickname."

"I'm going to miss you daddy..." Sonny said as tears were dripping off her face.

"I will always be watching from my couch." he said chuckling and rubs Connie's stomach again. "I'm sorry that you will never know who I am well the real me anyway…." Her father died seven minutes later…

**************************** End Flashback************************

"My dad was always a couch potato…."

"That's why I know so much..." Sonny said.


	4. In denial

**Chapter four: In denial**

**C.P.O.V**

"Sonny I didn't know I'm so sorry." I said.

"It's alright Chad telling you that story made me think about my dad in a blissful way I don't have to mourn anymore I am free I mean that's what my dad would want for me. Thank you Chad I finally figured it out." she hugged me and we stayed in that position for a couple more minutes.

"Did you know I look gorgeous in….blue gowns?" I said suddenly. "And the blue pants don't look bad at all. Yeah I wore them the first time I took chemo but I don't have to ever wear them again." Thank God…

"Did you know that your ego is so big?"

"Yes I knew that."

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

We both burst out laughing. I loved it when we did that.

"Hello Mr. Cooper, are you ready for your next session?"

I looked at Sonny.

"Yeah I'm ready."

"Ok Mr. Cooper I'm going to put a needle into your arm and the medicine will flow."

"You don't have to stay, if you don't want to."

"Ok I'll see you soon call me when you're done." Sonny said.

"Ok thanks, bye."

I watched as Sonny walked out

"So did you tell her" the nurse said as she was hooking me up to the I.V's to his arm

"Yeah it wasn't hard at all she still treats me normal. I actually didn't tell her until today, but when she found out she treated me normal too."

"You've been keeping that a secret for that long?"

"Yeah I felt bad the whole time…"

"Good serves your right for lying."

"How did you know I lied?"

"Because I heard the sob story you gave about your grandfather…nice."

Thanks…what can I say? That's what actors do."

"Mhm…" Which means yeah right. "So did you have any trouble this week? Any side affects?"

"Yeah I got a little sick on Wednesday and one day Sonny bumped into me and I fell, she fell and then I got a big bruise, but it formed really fast."

"Ok that's normal right now."

"Ok so-"I couldn't finish my sentence because I felt really sick. I put his hand over my mouth and the nurse gave me a basin and I promptly threw up."I'm glad Sonny isn't here because I really don't want her to see me like this." I motioned to the not so empty basin. "I feel so sick."

A week later….Tuesday

**C.P.O.V**

"Ok Chad you are done you can go home. Next Tuesday come back, because I need to draw some blood."

"Do you have to?"

"I'm afraid so. I know it will be a vexing process but you have to do it anyway." She paused. "I need to see if the chemo is working."

I ran a hand through my hair and when I brought it back it was covered with my hair all of a sudden my breath got caught in my throat. Was this really happening now? "No… no….no this can't be happening…"

"What's wrong?" The nurse asked.

I looked at her. "I can't believe it…I'm losing my hair..."

"It's going to be fine-"

"NO IT'S NOT GOING TO BE FINE CAN'T YOU SEE IM LOSING MY HAIR? NOW I HAVE TO TELL MY BOSS! It's going to be a big mess... They're not going to treat me the same!" I yelled. "Uhhh I hate this I'm going to lose my fans because I'm the quote "sick boy" and then I won't be able to work…"

"So when are you going to tell everyone?"

"It's never going to get out."

"Come on Chad," the nurse said. "You're not going to be able to keep this a secret for too long I'm afraid."

"Would you like to call Sonny?"

"Yeah I guess…." Since I had her number in my phone I just scrolled down to her number. It only rang once before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sonny I'm done with my chemo so you can pick me up now."

"Ok I'm on my way."

"Ok bye Sonny." I can't believe she agreed to be like my taxi driver.

**S.P.O.V**

"Ok mom I'm going to go pick up Chad and drop him off at his house; I'll be home in time to go with you to pick up Brandy ok." Brandy was my little sister, who was born 7 months after my dad's death, right now she is 6 my dad was in remission when my mom got Prego, but he relapsed later.

"But wouldn't Chad be too weak to do anything?" My mom asked.

"Hmm well yeah but I haven't seen Brandy since I moved to Hollywood; I can't believe she didn't want to come with us to Hollywood!"

"No it's not like she didn't want to come, she wanted to finish first grade with her friends. That was fine with me as long as someone could watch her. I'm just going to bring Brandy home."

"But Chad-"

"But nothing…. he needs you right now." I hate it when my mom puts the guilt trip on me. "I'll go and get Brandy from the airport."

"Well I guess if he needs help I'll help him ok?"

"Now that's my girl." mom said giving me a kiss on the top of my head and with that I took my keys and stated driving. When I got there the nurse said hi to me and that I could go ahead.

When I walked in when Chad was putting on his jacket. I then realized little pieces of hair in the air.

"Chad you're shedding..."

He looked at me with a look that looked like he was scared and in need of a friend. There was a long pause.

"Yes finally, I can get out of here." Chad said breaking the silence.

"Ok so I'll see you on Tuesday for a blood draw and another session. Hopefully your parents will come back from their business trip."

"Yeah me too, it's taking longer than expected."

"Ok don't forget."

"I won't."

Then the nurse walked out.

Chad put his hat on, I had to help Chad walk down the steps and into the car he was much weaker this time around.


	5. I just feel bad

**Chapter five: I just feel bad**

**S.P.O.V**

By the time we got in my car Chad was breathing heavier. When Chad buckled up I started driving. The car ride to his house was silent because Chad had fallen asleep. When I got to his house I didn't want to wake him up he looked so peaceful but I had to.

"Chad…" I whispered while shaking him a little.

Chad slowly opened his eyes "What…?"

"We're here."

"What?" Chad looked out the window. "Oh ok."

"Wait one second." I said unbuckling; I went to his side helping him out.

"Thanks, I would do this by myself but I'm too drained, chemo takes a lot out of you."

"It looks like it…you look drained." I said quickly adding the last part; I didn't want him to think I told him he looked bad or anything.

**There was a long pause.**

"I'm sorry." Chad said, breaking the silent.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I don't know I just feel bad." I think he was feeling bad, both ways, emotionally and physically.

"Why do you feel bad?"

"Because I'm basically making you drive me to my house all the time; it's taking up your free time."

"You didn't make me…I wanted to." I mumbled too soft for Chad to hear the last part and blushed, luckily it was dark outside or otherwise Chad would have seen it.

"I'm still sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry ok."

"I don't have to be no, but I probably will be."

"So do you have your keys?"

"Ah yeah here let me get them." He said as he slowly got them out of his pocket and slowly trying to open the door knob.

"Here let me." I keys out of his hands

He smiled at me.

Chad and I went into the house and I set Chad on the couch.

"Guess what?" Chad asked.

"What?"

"I said guess."

Um… you're actually a sixty year old women."

There was a long pause… I think I hear crickets…

"Last time I checked… I'm not a woman and I'm not a sixty year old… but I'm losing my hair... See." Chad said while removing his hat.

"Yeah I saw it on your jacket."

"Yeah... isn't it attractive?"

I did a 'Sonny is nervous' laugh, well at least that's what Tawni calls it."Is there anything you want me to do or get you?"

"Um maybe some water and a trash can just-in-case, you know."

"Ok where is the kitchen?"

Chad pointed behind me.

"Oh ha-ha I knew that."

Chad mouthed 'right…'

After I got Chad's supplies I started to walk back.

"Ok so I got your-" I started to say but I realized Chad had fallen asleep. So I found a blanket for him covered him up and kissed his cheek

I thought about staying but decided against it because I didn't want it to be awkward when he woke up. So I left to go see my lovely sister Brandy. She would be home by now.

"I'm home." I said walking into my apartment.

"SONNY!" I heard little footsteps.

"BRANDY!" I came running up to her and lifted her up into a warm hug. "How are you?" I asked putting her down.

"I'm doing great. I finally finished first grade year I'm so excited to come live with you guys now. I've missed you so much." She's so cute.

"I've missed you too Brandy." We decided on the name Brandy after my dad died. We got it from his first name Andy. He actually mentioned that name a few times, so we went with his idea it made sense.

"So what's it like being on a TV show in Hollywood?"

"Well it has its moments…. hey do you want to come to the studio tomorrow?"

"Yeah that would be so cool!"

"Haha yeah you'll get to meet my cast mates and watch me do my sketches."

"Yeah I'm so-"

"Brandy time to go to bed." My mom yelled out, coming into the room.

"But mom it's only 9:00." Brandy whined.

"You are a growing girl you have to get some sleep; I bet you didn't get any sleep on the airplane." Mom always had to ruin all the fun.

"But mom…" Brandy said, rolling her eyes.

"But nothing." My mom said walking Brandy to her room.

"Good night Sonny." Brandy yelled out of her room.

"Good night Brandy." I said giggling.

Not long after Brandy went to bed I went to bed.

**The next day:**

**C.P.O.V**

I woke up from a good night sleep…well better than I thought I would, I threw up like twice but it was like for the first half then I fell into a deep sleep. I'm surprised I actually woke up from my alarm. Today I have to go to work and have everybody stare at my head because my hair is falling out, but it still looks the same it's just falling out a little. My parents will be home tonight they were on a business trip. They apologized for there being absent on my first and second chemo therapy I know what you're thinking oh there using you for money for entertainment but there really not they equally love me and have watched me grow up with and have helped me become an actor my mom would help me learn and memorize my lines and my dad would drive me to my auditions I have a good life, but Enough day dreaming I have to get ready.

I got up, got ready, drove myself to the studio, went in shot a couple of scene and went to the cafeteria and got my food. On my way to my table I saw the 'randoms', Sonny and a little girl who looked like Sonny.

"Hey Sonny….randoms and you must be?" I said to the little girl sitting next to Sonny

"Oh I'm Brandy Sonny's sister" hmm….. Brandy what an unusually name ….

"Oh so you're the one Sonny talked about it's nice to meet you." I said shaking her hand Sonny smiled at me. She only mentioned it once or twice but I thought I would just say it to make her day. I'm not that heartless.

"Yeah it's nice to meet you too I've heard a lot about you too." Sonny blushed. Maybe Brandy wasn't supposed to say that…

"Well I'm going to go eat in my dressing room I'll see you later." I said to Sonny, Brandy and the 'so random'. And went to my dressing room as soon I sat down to eat I started feeling really nauseous. So I put the plate down and didn't eat and just sat there; what a great way to spend my free time.

**S.P.O.V**

When we got home Brandy and I talked about our day. Chad might have slipped into the conversation once or twice but...I'm not confirming or denying anything. When we finally went to bed it was like twelve o'clock but we didn't care we had fun, Chad was actually nice today but he was really this pale hmm I hope he's alright…


	6. Bryce

**Chapter six: Bryce**

**Two months later**

It's been two months since. Chad told his directed he wanted a new look and shaved of his hair for the season finally and he has gotten a LOT more skinner. He wears hats now because everyone still doesn't know about his disease. They just think he likes to wear hats.

**C.P.O.V**

today I woke up feeling good, sure I mean I was still a bit weak but I felt like I needed to get out of this hospital I got pneumonia and was admitted two week. I still feel weird but I really want to go see Sonny. Sonny has come to visited me several times, most of them of which I got sick or have fallen asleep right when she was talking to me. Even though I couldn't help it I felt really bad. I asked my doctor, Dr. August, if I could go to a flower shop and pick her up some flowers and stop by to give them to her, she said that would be fine as long as I didn't get any serious injuries because the number of platelet in my body is low and I could bleed profusely, because my bloods not clotting right, or get bruises really easily. This is the time where I'm most likely to start having nose bleeds or gum bleeding and that's not good.

So I went to a flower shop with a cap on. Nobody looks twice if they see me with a cap on because they just think I like wearing hats. I got her some yellow roses because I thought it would match her personality. I got Ms. Monroe a red rose and Brandy a pink one, I thought it would be nice to bring something for all of them. I dressed up in a short sleeved dress shirt and some jeans. I know it was like 90 degrees outside but I didn't want to show off my really skinny legs. I told my parents I would be right back and went to Sonny's apartment I knocked on the door to reveal a beautiful Sonny, as always. She had on a yellow skirt with a blue shirt and shoes and her ring was also blue. I loved the outfit it matched the rose.

"Hey Chad, I haven't seen you since you feel asleep while I was telling you that story. You know about the cow and the chicken." Sonny said laughing. I just smiled… I love being an actor.

"Haha yeah," I laughed nervously while scratching the back of my neck "Sorry about that… I brought you, Brandy and your mom some flowers I said handing her the yellow roses.

"Chad this are-"

"I heard my name being called?" Brandy said as she was walking to the front door.

"Yeah I wanted to give you and your mom a rose." I said handing her and Connie's rose. "Can you give that to your mom for me and tell her it's a gift from me?"

"I will do that thank you Chad." Brandy said giving me a hug. Then she left.

"Ok as I was saying, these are beautiful thank you Chad what are you doing here anyway?"

"Well I felt bad about the days that I wasn't feeling well, so I asked my doctor if I could come over here. She said as long as I didn't get injured. Since my platelet is kind of low and I could have excessive bleeding and get bruises really fast so... yeah and here I am spending my free day with you; as long as you don't hurt me." I said joking.

Then she did something I didn't expect her to do…. she kissed me on the cheek. I know it wasn't a real kiss but at least it was a kiss.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"For being nice, getting me roses and for choosing to spend your free day with me." Sonny said smiling.

We stared into each other's eyes until we were interrupted by Brandy and Connie.

"Thank you for the rose Chad." Connie said.

"Oh it was no problem."

"Ok so Brandy and I are going to going downtown to see everything would you two like to come?"

"I would love to but my doctors are expecting me in about an hour so I can't sorry."

"No thank you mom I'll like to spent some time with Chad."

"Ok well we'll be home in about a couple of hours or so…."

"Bye mom bye have fun Brandy."

"Have fun seeing L.A."

"Ok will do." They said in unison and left.

"Ok so do you want to come in?" I just now realized that I was still outside.

"Oh yeah that would be great." My legs were starting to get tired.

We walked in and sat on Sonny's couch.

"So how have you been feeling?"

"I've actually been feeling pretty go I actually-" I was interrupted by the door bell.

"Hold that thought." Sonny said as she got up to opened her front door to reveal...

A guy, who had dark hair and was really tan; It was kind of weird because, here was a tan looking guy who looked like he lies in the sun all day and here was me who had lost all of my pigment and wasn't allowed in the sun for more than 15 minutes straight.

"What are you doing here Bryce?" Sonny said coldly. I could tell that she didn't like him very much.

**S.P.O.V**

"I just came to visit to visit my favorite girl." Bryce said walking in. It was like he lived here.

"I'm not your favorite girl and I haven't been since we broke up. I don't even think I was that even when we were dating… so how's **Rachel**?" I asked seriously concerned about her. Rachel's one of my close friends, I don't even know why she would date him in the first place. But it's not my place to tell her who she can and cannot date. We sometimes talk about how Bryce is and I give her advice about him.

"**Miller**? Oh she's doing alright, but she can't keep her hands off me though. If you know what I mean…" He said raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Ewww Bryce."I can't even imagine her doing something like that.

"Whatever- oh it looks like you have a guest." Bryce said looking at Chad.

"Hi I'm Chad." He said holding out his hand.

Bryce kind of looked at his fingers.

Chad quickly pulled away in embarrassment, it wasn't his fault, and he lost a lot of weight from the pneumonia.

"Bryce, can I talk to you in another room please?" I asked breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah whatever"

I guided Bryce into another room.

"Bryce why are you here? Tell me the truth."

"The truth is I've miss you, I mean the other girls aren't like you they just want me for my body…" yeah right….

"Look I don't Care if they aren't like me, I'm out of your life and you are definitely out of mine. So excuse me I'm going to go now and I hope you do too." I said while walking out of the room and Bryce following.

"Hey...hey wait, pretty lady."

"No I'm done with waiting and I'm done with you."

"Come on Sonny." Bryce said as he grabbed my arm I quickly pulled away.

"No just leave me alone!"

"And what if I don't want to?"

"Then you're going to wish you did." Chad said standing up. Was he really going to fight for me?

"Oh so you're telling me your little boyfriend is going to majestically save you? I mean look at him he's so… scrawny."

Chad's face was getting red with anger it was almost like you could see his blood boiling inside. He was also grinding his teeth, he was so mad.

"Why you wearing that cap for huh?" Bryce said as he flipped the hat Chad was wearing off his head he started laughing. "He doesn't even have any hair!"

"I mean look at him" Bryce said with a scuff.

"Leave him alone!"

"What are you going to do about it?" He focused on Chad. "Why don't you come protect your girl?" Bryce said getting in Chad's face

"I'm going to start, with telling you to get out of my face… Look I don't know why you're mad but all I know is that Sonny doesn't want you back and-" Bryce punched Chad square in the jaw knocking Chad to the ground. I yelled out His name and rushing to him and what I saw was horrifying... it was Chad's mouth was bleeding and the lower half of his face had blood all over it."Chad" I said again as I shook him. "Chad" no answer it was obvious that he was unconscious.

I quickly got up, grabbed the phone and called 911. Bryce looked like he was guilty, scared almost at what he just did but as soon as it appeared it was gone in a flash.

**I'm sorry for the cliff hanger I guess I'm notorious for that…What's going to happen… the suspense is killing me ahhh haha did you guys think it was going to be James fooled you haha review next chapter is where the problem starts…review!**


	7. Wuss

**Chapter seven: wuss**

**S.P.O.V**

"Oh look at that it looks like he can't take a hit after all." Bryce said shaking his head.

That was the last straw. How could somebody say something like that after they just caused someone else physical pain? I stood up and slapped Bryce on the cheek hard enough to make a red mark. Yes, little miss 'Sunshine' got angry.

"ICANT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! HAS IT EVER OCCURED TO YOU THAT MAYBE THE REASON HES SO WEAK IS BECAUSE HES SICK?"

"Yeah, sick with what?" he asked rubbing his cheek.

"LEUKEMIA!" I screamed. Knowing I shouldn't have said that covered my mouth.

"Hmm, looks like you weren't supposed to tell me-"

"You know what Bryce why don't you just shut up and leave the premises before I call the police." When I said that, Bryce started running out of the apartment he had done some bad things and he didn't want the police to see him. I knew what they were but he probably didn't know I knew.

After that I rushed in the kitchen and got paper towels to clean Chad up. Uhhh it won't stop! It's like a never ending pool of blood! "Chad you have to wake up, your bleeding!"

There was a knock on the door and as soon as I opened the door about 6 paramedics swarmed in and put Chad on a stretcher. Probably because I had told them that he was receiving chemotherapy and that his platelets were low. They loaded him into the ambulance. He looked really bad. I told them I'd be at the hospital soon but I had to make a phone call first.

On the way to the hospital I called Chad's parents and told them what had happened. They said they would meet me in the hospital.

Great I had to open up my big mouth and tell Bryce Chad's secret. Now he is probably going to tell everyone, this was going to end in a big mess...

After the doctors had controlled the bleeding, put stitches in his jaw and bandaged up his mouth (lucky his jaw wasn't broken) he was brought to a room. Chad was lying down on the hospital bed still unconscious I was sitting on the chair next to him telling my mom that I might be a little while. Then I saw Chad move a little.

"Ok mom I have to go, Chad might be waking up soon." I said hanging up my cell phone.

But he didn't all he did was twitch a little. His mom and dad walked in and even talked to him. Still he didn't wake up. It wasn't until 2:00 the next morning his eyes started fluttering then he opened his eyes fully. Bryce must've punched him really hard for him to be out for 10 hours.

"What happened?" Chad said quietly. I pushed the call button they gave me for the doctor, when he wasn't looking.

"I'm so happy you're awake! You had me worried. What happened was you were sticking up for me and then Bryce got mad because you were right then he punched you in the jaw and you started to bleed… a lot after that you kind of blacked out."

"For how long?"

"You were out for 10 hours and…" I looked at my watch. "15 minutes."

"Wow, Bryce must have hit me pretty hard. How painful did it look?"

"It looked extremely painful."

"Yeah my jaw really hurts."

"That's because you got stitches. You probably shouldn't talk a lot."

"I feel humiliated…"

"Why?"

"I couldn't even defend you because I'm so weak. Now my doctor probably will never let me go to your house again." he said laughing. I think he was trying to make me feel better. "Maybe Bryce was right I am disgusting." Chad said sitting up but I quickly pushed him back down. He didn't need to be up.

"Don't listen to Bryce he's a big jerk! And when did he call you disgusting?"

Chad's head hung. "It happened when I went to go shake his hand; he just looked at my hand with disgusting he didn't need to say it." He lifted his hands up. "My disgusting skinny fingers..."

"Don't say that." I said taking Chad's hands "You can't help that ok."

"I guess… maybe I could start working out!"

That would be a brilliant idea." The doctor said walking in. "so how do you feel?"

"Yeah my jaw hurts a lot."

"It should you took a really bad hit."

"What did you say about the working out again?"

"I said that it would be a very good idea. People usually feel better after working out. You should give it a try as long as you feel up to it."

Right then his parents walked in.

"Chad I'm so happy you're conscious again!" His mom said, giving him a hug.

"How do you feel son?" His dad said.

"My jaw hurts really badly but other than that I'm doing great." Chad said with a fake smile. You could tell it wasn't just his jaw.

"Sonny thank you for taking care of him you can go if you like."

"Yeah it's getting late, or it's getting early." What no laughs…?

"You can stay if you'd like." Chad said. I wanted to stay but it looked like his parents wanted to spend time with him.

"I should really be heading home."

"Bye Sonny." his parents said.

**C.P.O.V**

I hate that guy so much. I can't believe he punched me in the mouth, Because of him I had to get a blood transfusion and stitches. This is probably going to be on the news. I can see it now: Chad Dylan Cooper punched by Sonny's ex boyfriend.

I've been at home for about three days you know resting and I'm bored here. I can't go anywhere because my parents are still worried about me it's not like I'm going to get in a car accident or something. I am a responsible and safe driver, well safer then my cousin jack. Man he is a reckless driver he has gotten pulled over like 50 times and has been in a car crash like twice. I'm surprised he hasn't gotten his license revoked. So as of now, I'm stuck in the house until I'm 49 or at least until I get my stitches out. I hope it's the latter because I'm going crazy here. My jaw still hurts really badly too.

I really want to start working out. I think it would be a really good idea. I could work out 3 or 4 times a week and take a break when I'm not feeling too well. I'm glad my secrets not out. But how can people be so oblivious?


	8. Secrets out

**Chapter eight: secrets out**

BRYCE'S POV

"Hey Rachel its Bryce how are things?"

"Oh same old-same old nothing's going on here. So how's California?"

"Good."

"That's all? You didn't talk to Sonny?"

Oh I did and I met her little boyfriend Chad

"Chad as in the CDC? As is Chad Dylan Cooper?"

Yeah I don't know why you love him so much." I laughed "yeah so he was being really annoying and so I punched him in the face the guy was a total wuss."

"So you punched him?"

"Rachel, He was being an ass!"

"I'm going to ask again, so you punched him?"

"Yeah… The way I see it that freak deserved it." I mean he was the one who stole my girl.

"Bryce the only reason I decided to go out with you was because you said you would change, and you did don't get me wrong but you can't go back to the old Bryce just because you're away from me. We've been dating for 6 months now don't let me down."

"I know I just…I have to go Rachel I love you."

"I love you too Bryce." I didn't want to let Rachel down but I had to get even. That guy needs to learn his lesson. You know what I should do? I should tell them what Sonny told me about Chad to the public I mean the way she covered her mouth like that must have meant it was suppose to be a secret. You know what? I'm definitely going to tell...everybody, this will teach him not to mess with Bryce Frances Hernandez… my whole family thought I was going to be a girl…Don't ask. So what I'm going to do is call the radio as an anonymous person. Well anyway I'm off to go tell wish me luck.

**S.P.O.V**

Well Chad is back home now and I was bored out of my mind so I decided to watch TV.

"Is Chad Dylan Cooper really as healthy as everyone says he is? It was said that he has leukemia what kind we don't know yet more of that when we come back…"

My breath caught in my throat and I was mentally slapping myself in the face for telling Bryce, I still can't believe I told him. That was private information that Chad didn't want me to tell anyone and I did. I'm such an idiot, why couldn't I keep my big mouth shut he's going to be so mad at me. He's probably never going to trust me ever again.

**C.P.O.V**

I'm almost done with my chemo for today ugh for some reason I was REALLY sick this time. It was like I couldn't stop throwing up, it was a mess since my basin wasn't empty anymore it overflowed...and on me. So my mom had to go home and get me new clothes. I could actually fit in my clothes now that I've gained some of my weight back. I wanted to change the channel but I was in a room with about 10 other teens and apparently they wanted to watch _C! News_.

"When Sonny told me Chad Dylan Cooper had leukemia I felt so bad I mean he's like my best friend and I would hate to see him like this man I wish you the best of luck and I hope you get better man."

"That was an anonymous caller on w42.7 radio…."

All of a sudden my heart started beating really fast and I guess I was breathing hard because some people looked at me. The sound drowned out.

"Chad what's wrong? You are really pale." some girl said.

I didn't answer her. All I could think about was how Sonny betrayed me… I had kept this a secret for a long time and then she goes and throws it all away. Now everyone's going to treat me weird. I would be done with this chemo (or I would like to call it poison) in a couple months right? But her being Sonny I knew she couldn't keep a secret… but I trusted her so much… I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and my life is ruined.

**S.P.O.V**

I was lying in bed all day feeling Terrible about telling Bryce when my phone rang I looked at the caller ID and guess who it was? Chad, just the person I wanted to talk to. I took a deep breath and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi Sonny." Chad said.

"Hi Chad… how are you doing?"

"Uhhh I'm doing really good the doctors let me go home for a little bit but I'm still a little weak… I hate chemo so much."

"Yeah I bet it's really bad… my-"

"Sonny, can you come over to my house...if you're not doing anything, just for a moment?" Chad said interrupting my sentence.

"Yeah sure," maybe he hadn't heard it. "I can do that."

"Ok I'll see you in a few." and he just hung up without letting me day goodbye.

Maybe I'll get a chance to explain myself?

So I got up from my bed, got dressed and headed to Chad's house. When I pulled up to his house I knocked on the door and Chad's dad opened it saying Chad was upstairs in his room. So I went up stairs to his room. He was laying on his bed watching non other then the news

"Hey Chad"

"Shh wait my favorite part is coming up he said pointing to the TV."

So I looked at the TV and it was the same recording I saw on my TV. Chad pushed pause on the TV.

"I love the part where some guy is telling EVERYONE THAT I HAVE leukemia." He said sarcastically.

"Chad I'm sorry-"

"WHAT IS SORRY GOING TO DO?" He said with a coldness in his voice that made me feel worthless, maybe even a little sadness in his voice.

"Chad I - I-" my voice cracked and a few tears feel down my face.

"CHAD I-WHAT?" Chad said mimicking my voice.

"I didn't mean to it-it just slipped out."

"I trusted you... now everyone's going to look at me with pity." Chad stood up "Why don't you just leave me alone...?"

"Chad please…" I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Just go home you've already done enough trouble…"he took my hand off his shoulder. He was totally right I had broken his trust there was nothing I could do so I just left. That night I cried and cried I think I just lost my chance with Chad…

**Who thinks Chad overreacted? I mean come on the media was going to find out anyway…**

**Review please! That's what my story lives for**


	9. Does he?

**Chapter nine: does he?**

**C.P.O.V**

It's been a month since mine and Sonny's fight.

It's been like a month since I've talked or seen Sonny, but I yelled at her and she probably never wants to talk to me again but… then again it's all her fault that I now get looks of pity like the other day….

I felt like getting out of the house so I decided to go to the coffee shop. So I went to my dad's office and was like "Hey dad can I…go…to…the….coffee shops? My dad looks at me and I was ready for him to say no and tell my mom but instead he said yeah your secrets safe with me. So I started to go outside when my mom yelled out where are you going? I told her I was going to the park. She was like "Ok honey, be very careful." obviously she wasn't listening; I never go to the park.

So you're probably wondering 'why the heck did you lie to your mom about something as stupid as that? Well I have seven words for you **my mom put me on a diet**. Yeah apparently she forgot that the medicine makes my face look fat. So that means no coffee, candy bars and most importantly no soda. I think I'm actually going through withdraws. So that week my mom was making me eat vegetables and fruit…I hate it so much… but I just really want coffee so I got my keys and my hat and drove to the nearest coffee shop in town called COFF-EE I know original right? I parked and went inside.

When I walked in everybody started staring at me and I could hear some people whispering 'what is Chad Dylan Cooper doing here?', 'I thought he was sick?' and I also heard 'isn't he supposed to be in the hospital?' I kept telling myself 'Chad, just get your coffee and go' and I got to the counter. This guy was like "I'm so sorry man I love your show." I gave him a cold look and ordered my coffee but before I left I said to everybody in that coffee shop "EVERYBODY I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY THAT YES I HAVE CANCER, BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN I CANT BE TREATED NORMALLY." and then I walked outside.

Last week while I was getting chemo the Mackenzie falls cast came to visit. They kept talking about the show and how fun it was I kept saying yeah but I was kind of upset that they could be on the show and I couldn't. The directors said I needed to be off the show until my health improved. I mean I really have no reason to be on the show because I'm not 'beautiful' but whatever. Everyone, but Portland, kept on telling me I should get over Sonny and that she was no good but I didn't believe them I still had feelings for her. I have the greatest life ever …yeah I have cancer, the girl I like hates me, I'm like a skeleton I will never know how I could walk to the coffee shop and back without collapsing, I'm really pale 99% of the time which means the dark circles under my eyes are the focal point of my whole face and get this MY HAIR STILL ISNT GROWING BACK!...fun life right?

**S.P.O.V**

I haven't heard from Chad since that night I hope he's alright. I'm pretty sure he hates me. I mean I gave him my word and I said I wasn't going to tell anyone but I did. He definitely hates me I mean I would hate myself too if I told someone their secret.

**Connie's POV**

Is it me or has Sonny's been really distant and sad lately? Maybe I should go talk to her so I decided to walks to Sonny's room and knock on her door

"Come in" Sonny said it was kind of muffled

I walked in and I saw a big pile of tissues and Sonny's face in her pillow.

"Hey Sonny, how are you doing?"

"Chadhatesme." Sonny mumbled in to her pillow.

"What?"

"I said…" Sonny said lifting her head up from her pillow "Chad hates me." She said a little louder.

"Why?"

"Because I accidently told Bryce-"

"Wait Bryce… as in your old boyfriend…from Wisconsin?"

"Yes"

"What's he doing here?"

"I don't know trying to ruin my life. Ok as I was saying so I accidently told Bryce that Chad had cancer."

"Wait when did this happen?"

"It happened after he punched Chad in the face. I just got so mad."

"What did he do to make you tell him Chad's secret?"

"He was making fun of him."

"Oh, ok continue"

"Okay so then Bryce told the whole wide would basically on TV and he asked me to come to his house and he yelled at me and now…" Sonny pause "and now he hates me" She said while tearing up.

"Awww come here babe." I said as I took her in my arm "it's going to be alright-"

"No it's not I-I ruined his life and I can't fix it." Sonny choked out.

"Did you ask to him?"

"Ask him what?"

"If he hates you"

"I didn't but I could tell because he doesn't want to talk to me." Wow she must really like this boy.

I took a deep breath I knew this would happen one day…well not exactly this situation but boy troubles. "Are you sure he doesn't want to talk to you?"

"Yea he doesn't want to talk to me because he hasn't called me."

"Well maybe you need to take initiative and call him first."

"Maybe…but I don't want to call him if he doesn't want to call me I want to make sure he isn't mad at me."

"And you don't want to lose a friend either so you choose, losing a great friend who needs you in his time of need or taking initiative"

"Wow mom when did you get so deep?"

"Just this morning." She just looked at me. "so you're the only one that's allowed to be funny huh? Oh I see how it is." that time I got a smile."Ok so think about it I'll be in the kitchen making Brandy lunch okay?"

"Okay"

I walked to the door.

"Hey mom?" I turned around. "Thanks"

"You're welcome honey." I said as I left the room

**So random! Cast**

"What is wrong with Sonny? She's messing up our performances!" Zora said through her vent

"Yeah I know." said Tawni sitting on the couch.

"Maybe it's because she told basically the whole world Chad has cancer." Grady said sitting on the couch next to Tawni and Nico.

"She probably feels really bad and Chad must be very mad at her." Nico exclaimed.

"Well do you think we should like- you know send her a gift basket or something?" Tawni said.

"I don't think a gift basket would help but don't you-"Grady started to say. All of a sudden they all looked at Tawni with a blank look.

"Hold up, did you just want to make someone feel better?" Nico asked. "Man someone should have had this on video!"

"I already did." Zora said holding a little camcorder. No one even realized she had one in her hands.

"You know give her some time to think while she has a delicious gift basket in her hands… I was going to make you guys pay for it anyway."

"Well I guess...HEY." they all said.

"I'm a girl I don't pay for food." Tawni said. 'Wow...' everyone thought.


	10. One wish

**Chapter ten:** **One wish**

**C.P.O.V**

I don't know if I should call Sonny… I think she's still mad at me, I can't believe I yelled at her like that.

Well anyway right now I'm taking my chemo…Ewww that's a gross word, have you ever thought about it? Chemo…chemo…CHE-MO…. well it may not sound gross to you but it definitely gross to me, yuck. I don't think I'm getting better…I feel horrible and my chemo isn't even half done. My parents can tell me all they want 'oh this medicine will make you better' what-ever.

I never thought I would get cancer I mean sure I knew I wasn't invincible but I never thought it would actually get it. Before cancer I thought little kids and old people got it, I knew what it was and I knew you had to take medication for it; but I wasn't really educated about it. Now that I have it, my education for this disease has grown (more than I ever want to know) to be more prepared for it.

I haven't been out in public for a while because I'm scared what people will think of me, how they will react and if they will look at me with pity so what, I have cancer it's not like I'm going to die right?

I met this guy named Trevor he's from Ireland, he's 17, and he's really nice. I wanted to explore the hospital you know to get out of my room and my parents decided to come. They are so embarrassing, but hey someone's got to love them. Anyway he and his family moved here when he was about two, this is his second round of ALL the first time he got it was when he was 12. I felt bad for him I know nobody likes pity but I really felt bad for him. He had gone through this once already and five years later he got it again! That's harsh stuff. He was in a wheel chair because he was too weak to walk very far. He looked horrible; he said he had just finished his chemo so that explained a lot. When I get out of here I want to do something for him that's a promise….

Jessica Cooper POV

Chad has been really sick lately he's been so pale and he's not been talking to us he's just staring out the window. I have been so worried about him the only thing he did was explore around the hospital and he met this boy named Trevor we decided to go with him just to make sure he was alright. I guess I had a worried look on my face because Derek came up to me and said,

"Honey he'll find the courage to call Sonny…you can't fight his own battles."

"I know but isn't there some way we can help? Maybe we should call Sonny she always seems to cheer him up."

"Yea I know but either he has to call or she has to call you have to let him figure it out by himself."

"But can't I just call? Do you really think they're going to have the courage to call each other?"

"I don't know but you don't need to get involved ok." I don't even know why he tells me these things I'm not going to listen. I won't call Sonny. It really isn't my place to.

"Ok fine I won't."

"I'm going to go check on Chad."

"Ok you have fun."

Derek Cooper POV

As soon as I left that room I knew my wife would meddle I was more of the relaxed parent the only had 3 rules no grand kids(yet),I'm not bailing him out of jail and no illegal things and as long as he followed that he's fine.

You see my wife was anal retentive… everything had to be perfect and she worried a lot but I loved her anyway. For better or for worse right?

I came into Chad's room and he had his trashcan in his lap, head in the trashcan, and throwing up. He had to be admitted to the hospital two days ago because he has a fever. When he was done he lifted up his head and looked at me with sadness in his eyes so I came up to him and started rubbing his back I could feel his backbone, that told you something.

I hated seeing him like this, nobody's child or anyone is supposed to go through this. I felt really bad for him. This was the time he was suppose to be having fun, not being confined in a hospital bed throwing up. If I had one wish it would be me having cancer instead of him because I've already lived a great life already he's just starting.

"I don't feel good at all." he said in a hoarse voice.

"I know just try to rest."

"Ok" he said as he laid down, he looked so tired….


	11. From the beginning

**Chapter eleven: from the beginning**

**Chad's POV**

"Hey Chad" I looked up, to see who was saying my name. It was Trevor he was standing against the door frame.

"Oh hey Trevor I see your much better."

"Yeah I know." he came and sat on my bed "So you never told me your story of how you found out you had this…horrible disease?"

"Well…do you want the whole story?"

"Yeah" Trevor looked at his watch "I have lots of time."

"Okay then"

****************************Flashback************************

Oh not again I put my hand on my nose.

"CUT!" My director said "Chad this is your fourth nosebleed this week are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine maybe I scratched my nose or something."

"Well go clean yourself up."

Chad quickly ran to the bathroom but while running he bumped into Sonny and they both fell down.

"CHAD! Why don't you-" she started to say but then she looked at the blood seeping through his fingers. "Did you know that your nose is bleeding?"

"WHAT! I didn't know that he said sarcastically. "Why do you think I'm running to the bathroom?"

"Why is it bleeding do you need help because-"

He cut her off "Sonny I can't talk right now maybe later bye."

It took about twenty minutes for it to stop bleeding. He was about to go out when I noticed a few blood spots on my shirt so he changed into a new shirt. After the ordeal he shot the scene and then he went home.

When Chad got home he was exhausted, it was only 6:30. His dad met him at the door.

"Hey son, do you want to go play some football or something?"

Chad groaned he didn't feel up to playing football or anything that involved running. "Dad not tonight, I'm really tired."

"It's only 6:30 COME ON!" he said and playfully punched him in the arm. Chad felt like his dad hit him with a hammer.

"Ouch!"

"Come on I always do that it's never bothered you before."

"Dad I'm just tired I'm going to go take a nap."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"Ok dinners going to be ready soon ok."

"Ok" food did not sound good at all. Chad realized he hadn't been hungry all week.

Once he got into my bed he was fast asleep.

He woke up a few hours feeling hot and sick to his stomach.

"CHAD ITS TIME FOR DINNER!" his mom yell but He didn't get up. He was too tired.

When he woke up the next time there was a hand on his forehead Chad looked again and realized it was his mom's hand.

"Chad look at me are you feeling alright you're really hot and pale."

He didn't say anything."That's it you're going to the emergency room."

When he opened his eyes the next morning he was in the hospital. He looked over and my mom was sitting on one of the chairs beside him. All he remembered was his mom and dad helping him into the car.

"Mom…Mom!"

She woke up.

"Are you alright? You scared your father and me half to death last night."

The truth was he felt horrible but he couldn't let her know that. "I feel fine, so what happened?" Chad said quickly.

"Well your father and I called you for dinner and you didn't come. So we went to go wake you up and you were breathing fast and you were sweating, you said you felt sick to your stomach, so we decided to take you to the emergency room.

"…What time is it?"

Jessica looked at her watch.

"It's 2 o'clock in the afternoon."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah you've been-"

"I have to go to work I'm going to be super late!" he said as he got up from the bed but my legs felt wobbly. He didn't understand why he felt so weak just then a women, walked in.

"You are in no condition to walk young man." she said. "How about you go lay back down?"

I did what I was told.

"I'm Dr. August Mrs. Cooper do you mind if I have a word with Chad?"

"Oh no, that's fine." She said leaving the room.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm fine."

She looked at me "don't lie."

"Ok I feel hot and weak."

"And how long have you been feeling this way?"

"The weakness…. Umm…. for about three week the hotness is new though." she started writing on her clipboard.

"Any other things you've had… or felt?"

"Umm I have been having a lot of nose bleeds."

"Any bone pain?"

"Yes in both my arms and legs."

"Hmm well I'm glad you told me." She said going outside where Mrs. Cooper was standing.

Mr. Cooper walked up to them just as she started talking "Oh hello, you must be Mr. Cooper. Is there a chance you I could get you to follow me to my office?"

"Oh sure we can do that it's no problem."

"I was looking at Chad's blood test and it seems to me that he's a little anemic."

"So what does this mean for Chad?"

"It that he doesn't have enough red blood cells which are the cells that carry oxygen through the body and that in turn means, we have to take some more tests. To see if it could be cancer of the blood."

They were both covering their mouths.

Do you want me to tell Chad or you two?

"We'll do it." Derek said.

"Chad they are going to have to perform some tests on you." Derek began.

"What kind of tests?"

"Well a blood test a bone marrow aspiration."

"What I DON'T NEED A BLOOD TEST AND WHAT THE HECK IS A BONE MARROW ASPIRIN?"

"A bone marrow _aspiration_ is when we stick a needle into your pelvic bone and get a sample of your bone marrow, the stuff inside your bones, to see if anything is wrong." Dr. august chimed in.

"You are not sticking a needle into my bone."

"But we have to or else we won't know what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong with me."

"I'm afraid there is."

"No I'm not doing it."

"He'll do the test." Derek said. "You're going to do the test Chad."

"No _I'm not_."

"Yes _you are." _

"No I don't think I am." his dad stood up.

"YOU ARE DOING THE TEST AND THAT'S FINALE! STOP BEING A KID! THERE MIGHT BE SOMETHING COULD SERIOUSLY BE WRONG HERE. WE ARE TRYING TO LOOK OUT FOR YOU, AND YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TALK TO THE DOCTOR LIKE THAT!"

Chad was shocked by his dad's forceful meaner. Usually it was his mom who yelled at him but never his dad so it was scary when his dad yelled.

"Ok…ok I'll do the test."

"We'll be ready for you in a couple hours." Dr. August said walking out.

Two hours went by, Chad and his dad hadn't spoken. When they were finally ready for him his dad wished him good luck.

First they did a blood test then they began to do the aspiration.

"Is this going to hurt?" Chad asked as he was lying on my stomach.

"Just a bit you will probably feel a bit of a sting. Breathe through your nose and out your mouth." she told him.

When they began it hurt like crazy and it stung his lower back and he felt very uncomfortable for the remainder of the time. He was supposed to lie on his side until he was told to go home.

When they Okayed him his parents had to help him walk to the car since he was having a difficult time walking.

"So when are they going to get the test results? I asked when we were at home. I was lying on the couch since my back still felt weird.

"Umm maybe a week." his mom told me.

The next Wednesday came and the doctor called that they should all come right away. So we went to the hospital.

"I'm so sorry Chad but… you have Acute Myeloid Leukemia. It's a type of cancer."

His mom started to cry and His dad's eyes watered a little.

They said He was to begin treatment the following week. They were going to run some tests first.

****************************END Flashback************************

"I'm so sorry dude how did you feel about it?"

"I didn't really know what to think, I didn't really know what AML was until she said cancer."

"Wow you're so lucky."

"Luck how?"

Because you were at home, when you like started having your symptoms, I was at school and I collapsed in front of everyone. Once I lost my hair, I didn't really want to go back to school but my mom made me. She said she didn't want me to lose the habit of going to school. Everyone was constantly staring and wondering why I was bald or tired all the time. People can be so mean like I overheard these people talking about how weird I looked. On top of all that I barely had any friends because my other ones felt uncomfortable around me." He paused. "It's a tough world out there and if you don't have friends, you won't survive." That's when I started thinking about Sonny again.

"Wow man I didn't know."

"Well I have to go and get the poison-therapy now ugh I wish I could just heal myself… thanks for telling me your story I'll see you later… IM OUT." he said. Then he was gone.

I was staring out the window when I heard someone come into my room I didn't look who it was...after about a minute, I still felt like someone still staring at me. I said

"Is there something about a bald pale person that amuses you?" I turning my head "because-"

As soon as I turned my head I saw Sonny, the girl I like, in the front of me. We stayed in awkward silent.

Finally "do you want to take a walk?" I asked. She nodded. I took her hand and lead her outside to this path I'd found. We walked for about five minutes in silence until she and I cracked.

"I'm so sorry." we both said in unison.

Sonny went first "I'm sorry for telling Bryce. I had no right to...and I basically broke your trust and I'm just so sorry."

"I'm sorry too...for yelling at you…I shouldn't have been mad at you for telling Bryce. I should have told everyone and I'm just really sorry. Everyone would have found out sooner or later…I guess I was just scared of how people would think."

I was looking at Sonny's eyes and Sonny was looking at mine and very slowly we moved closer to each other and we kissed after a few minutes we stopped. She smiled at me.

"Truce?" I asked, wanting a hand shake. She took my hand.

"Truce." She said blushing."So how have you been doing?" it was amazing how we had not talked in a month and when we finally did make up we were talking to each other like we had never had a fight.

"I've been feeling pretty bad did you notice how pale I was, or the bags under my eyes I'm so ugly looking aren't I?"

"Chad you're not ugly."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"It depends, do I have an answer?"

"I think you might." This was it I was finally going to ask her."Sonny would you like to be my girlfriend? I mean I know there's a chance I could not make it-"

"I thought you would never ask. I would love to and you are going to make it." Sonny said cutting me off.

I slid both of my hands on her face; finger tips on her neck, the palms of my hand on her cheek and bent down to kiss her. The kiss was like fire. It was filled with so much passion. All Of a sudden I felt better; I didn't feel sick anymore and Sonny Monroe made me feel that way. And what do you know; I did get a chance to tell her how I felt...

*****YEAH END OF STORY AGAIN! HOPE YOU INJOYED THE CORRECTIONS! HAVE A GREAT LABOR DAY WEEKEND you know I am enjoying mine and not having to go to school till Tuesday! *****


End file.
